


A Merry Little Christmas

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Celebrating Christmas on Voyager...Seven has a gift for the captain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas piece for all of my wonderful readers! You have all been good this year so this is my gift to yall!

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go._..

Kathryn couldn't help but chuckle as she hummed, walking down the halls of Voyager. There were garlands and tinsel along the bulkheads. Every crew member she passed was smiling. 

She hadn't been thrilled when Neelix and Tom Paris first introduced the idea of celebrating Christmas on Voyager. Christmas made her think about family, about home...and they were still so far from Earth... But her senior staff had seemed to think it was a good idea, so she had agreed. She was glad now that she had. She couldn't remember ever seeing her crew so cheerful. 

She'd just finished dinner in the Mess Hall and was headed up to her quarters to change. Some members of the crew were putting on a Christmas concert at 19:00. She hadn't wanted to go, had tried to insist she stay on the Bridge and let others go enjoy the show, but Chakotay had downright threatened her. 

“I'll set the ship down on the surface of a planet and drag you there myself if I have to,” he'd said that morning in her Ready Room. 

“Chakotay,” she said, exasperated. 

“Kathryn, listen,” he said, leaning down across her desk. “I know you usually avoid these sorts of things so others can go, but you deserve to go. Enjoy yourself. I'll take the helm.”

She tried to give him one of her 'Janeway-glares' but couldn't muster it. He was only trying to be a good friend. 

“I hear Seven of Nine and the Doctor are going to sing a duet,” he said innocently. 

“Really?” Kathryn asked, intrigued. “I didn't know she could sing.”

Chakotay grinned at her, a knowing gleam in his dark eyes. 

“Should be an interesting show,” he said, turning to go. “Enjoy.”

Kathryn scowled at his retreating figure. Chakotay could tease her about her 'special relationship' with Seven, could dance around her feelings, but he didn't know the truth. No one really knew about her feelings for Seven, not even Seven, and she was going to keep it that way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn stepped out of the sonic shower and walked over to her bathroom sink. She took a few minutes to apply her make up in the mirror. Light foundation, mascara, eyeliner, light gray eye shadow that accented her eyes. She chose a light pink lipstick that would compliment the outfit she had already picked out. She applied it then went into her bedroom to dress. 

A little before 19:00, Kathryn stepped into the Holodeck. She turned a few heads and even though it was probably just because she was the captain, she liked to think it was because she looked damn good. Gray leggings, black leather boots, and her favorite black cashmere sweater. Even starship captains needed to feel pretty sometimes. 

Kathryn sat in the front row next to Ensign Samantha Wildman. 

“Sam, how's it going?” she greeted, sitting next to her. “Where's Naomi?”

“Oh she's backstage getting ready,” Sam said, smiling. “She's going to sing Silent Night.”

“That's great,” Kathryn said enthusiastically. 

“Captain,” B'elanna greeted, taking the seat next to her. “Samantha.”

“B'elanna. Tom not with you?” Kathryn inquired. 

“Oh no, he's performing.”

“Really? Is he singing, or-?”

“I actually don't know,” she laughed, shaking her head. “He's kept it a secret all week. Speaking of secrets, did you hear Seven's singing? I didn't know she could sing!”

“Neither did I,” Kathryn said. “But I'm glad she's doing it. It'll be good for her.”

“I agree,” Samantha said. “I haven't heard her sing, but Naomi has. She says she's good.”

The three women talked while the theater filled around them. At 19:00 the lights went down and the stage lit up. Neelix stepped out on stage wearing a bright purple pinstripe suit. 

“Welcome everyone to Voyager's first Christmas concert,” he began grandly. “Up first we have the Delaney sisters, Megan and Jenny, performing _Winter Wonderland._.. ”


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn sat through several performances by various crew members, including Tom Paris dressed as an elf (complete with bells on his hat and pointy shoes) playing _Jingle Bells_ on a trumpet. 

“i didn't even know he could play!” B'elanna whispered during his performance. 

After Tom's performance, Harry Kim played several songs on his clarinet. When the Doctor stepped out on stage, Kathryn sat up a little straighter. She waited expectantly for Seven to join him, but she didn't. The Doctor began singing an opera-version of _Hark the Heralds Angels Sing._

After the Doctors performance, Naomi Wildman stepped onstage. She was dressed as an angel, with glittering wings and a silver halo. She looked out at the faces of the crowd nervously and Kathryn was reminded of another time – 30 years ago, a 9-year-old Kathryn Janeway onstage at Bloomington Elementary School, trembling as she looked out at the crowd until she saw her father giving her a wide smile. 

Kathryn gave Naomi an encouraging smile. The girl smiled back. She glanced to the right, at someone offstage, then looked back and began to sing. 

“ _Silent night. Holy night. All is calm. All is bright...”_


	4. Chapter 4

After Naomi finished, she hurried offstage as the crowd applauded. After the applause died down, there was a long silence. Then, Kathryn heard raised voices. 

“-we had a deal, Seven. I go, you go. You pinky promised,” Naomi whispered loudly. 

Several people in the crowd chuckled, then the lights on the stage went down. A moment passed, then a spotlight as Seven stepped out on stage. When the light focused on Seven, the sight took Kathryn's breath away. 

Seven wore a strapless, low-cut, sequined red dress. It had a slit up the side, revealing her creamy white legs up to the mid-thigh as she moved across the stage. The light glinted off of a small implant along her calf. Her heels were strappy silver. 

Her blonde hair was down and styled with curls. Her sapphire eyes swept the crowd briefly, then focused on the captain. Kathryn gave her an encouraging smile, as she had Naomi. The corners of Seven's mouth twitched briefly, then she clasped her hands behind her back and began to sing. 

_“ Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your hearts be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas night. _ _Here we are as in olden days,_   
_Happy golden days of yore._   
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_   
_Gather near to us once more._   
_Through the years_   
_We all will be together,_   
_If the Fates allow_   
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._   
_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."_

Her voice was pure and sweet, lending an ethereal tone to the melody. It was moving, downright stirring, and towards the end Kathryn felt tears in her eyes. She probably wasn't the only one, but she berated herself for crying. 

_I'm the captain, I can't let them see me cry,_ she thought frantically. _I'm supposed to be larger than life, in their eyes..._

She tried to stop the tears from flowing and was alarmed to find she couldn't, couldn't even draw on her command training. 

_ I have to go... _


	5. Chapter 5

Seven finished her song and looked up to receive a standing ovation from her crewmates. 

Her eyes sought her captain – just in time to see her disappearing through the holodeck doors. 

A million thoughts ran through her mind as she walked offstage. 

“Seven that was amazing!” Naomi exclaimed. 

“Wonderful!” the Doctor declared.

“Thank you. Excuse me, please,” she said, brushing past her friends. 

She hurried out of the holodeck and ran towards the turbolift. 

“Captain!” she exclaimed, sticking her hand in the lift just as the doors were closing and stepping inside. 

“Seven,” the captain said, turning away from her, wiping her face. Seven could hear the emotion in her voice in the shaky way she said her name but couldn't identify it. 

“Did I disappoint you, Captain?” she asked, keeping her tone cool so as not to reveal her own emotion. 

“What? No, Seven...” Kathryn said, turning to face her. Immediately Seven noticed the tears that clung to her lashes, the color in her cheeks. 

“I did not mean to make you cry, Captain,” she said, softening her tone, feeling a surge of emotion she identified as guilt. “I am sorry.”

“No, Seven. Your performance was _wonderful_ it truly was. I loved it.”

“It produced an emotional response,” Seven concluded. “The Doctor told me that can happen with music but I have never experienced it.”

Kathryn smiled up at her sadly. 

“Christmas is a difficult time for me...It was always a special time of year growing up. My Dad would take time off work. He'd take me and Phoebe ice fishing or skating. We'd all decorate the Christmas tree. Christmas morning we'd exchange gifts, drink cocoa...go to the Christmas parade in town,” she said. “It was always so...and this whole time of year just makes me miss them.”

“I am sorry, Captain,” Seven said, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. Then she remembered. “Will you accompany me to Holodeck 2, Captain?”

“I really think I just want to go to bed, Seven.”

“I have a gift for you.”

“Oh, Seven you don't gave to-”

“Please, Captain?” Seven said, tilting her head slightly. Kathryn gazed up at her and Seven saw a tear slide down her cheek. She reached out with her human hand and gently brushed the tear away. 

“Alright,” Kathryn said, swallowing. Seven touched her chin gently, then let her hand fall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn stood outside of Holodeck 2 while Seven keyed in the parameters for a program. Kathryn's mind was racing. A moment ago, in the turbolift, she'd thought Seven had been about to kiss her. 

_Ridiculous_ , she scolded herself. _You're over-emotional and you're imagining things._

“Captain?” Seven said and indicated she could go through. Kathryn smiled at her briefly before stepping through the Holodeck doors...

...and into a Winter Wonderland. She was standing in the middle of a snowy forest. Snow was falling in soft flurries. Birds were chirping in the trees. 

“Wow,” she breathed softly. “Seven, this is-”

But her words were cut off as a snowball struck the side of her face. 

“What-?”

She turned to see Seven, smiling at her, another snowball in hand. She quirked her ocular implant briefly, then tossed the second snowball. 

Kathryn ducked and ran behind a tree, laughing. 

“I'll get you for that, Seven of Nine!” she said playfully, scooping up a handful of snow and forming a ball. “Where'd you learn about snowball fights?”

“Research – and Naomi Wildman,” Seven replied, ducking behind a tree as Kathryn tossed a snowball. Her aim was true and she caught Seven in the shoulder. Laughing now, Kathryn ducked to scoop up more snow. 


	7. Chapter 7

They played in the snowy woods together for over an hour, until Kathryn was breathless. Her face was flushed, her hair falling across her face. There was snow in her hair and Seven thought she'd never looked more beautiful. 

“Shall we call a truce?” Seven asked as Kathryn leaned against a tree, breathing hard. Her breath came in small clouds, visible in the cold air. 

“Truce?” she panted. “Clearly I'm the winner. I hit you way more times.”

“Yes,” Seven conceded, approaching her. “But then, you have had more practice.”

“Where are your shoes?” Kathryn asked, noticing her bare feet. 

“I took them off. They were inefficient for this activity,” Seven explained.

“Aren't your feet cold? And you're still in that dress – you must be freezing!”

“My nanoprobes work to maintain my body temperature...however, I know where we can go to get warm. Follow me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Intrigued, Kathryn followed Seven through the trees. Her feet were small and pale, leaving footprints in the snow. As she moved through the woods, she could see more of her pale skin through the slit in her dress. There was frost on her implants and snow in her hair, and Kathryn thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

They stepped out of the trees to find themselves at the edge of a large, snow-covered clearing. At the far end of the clearing was a small cabin. There was light in the windows and smoke coming from the chimney. 

On their end of the clearing was a large snowman, complete with carrot nose. 

“Wow, Seven. Did you make this?” she asked, impressed, walking around the snowman. 

“With Naomi Wildman's assistance, earlier this afternoon,” Seven said. “She assisted me with this program.”

“Oh how fun. I bet she loved it,” Kathryn said, smiling.

“She did,” Seven said, the corners of her mouth twitched and she looked across the clearing. “...Would you like to race? Loser makes the cocoa.”

“We've never had a footrace before. You're on,” Kathryn said, then took off running. 

They dashed through the snow, Seven catching up briefly, then Kathryn put on extra speed to pass her. In the end, Kathryn reached the cabin first. She stood on the steps, catching her breath, while Seven caught up. 

“You win again,” Seven said, standing across from her on the steps. 

Seven's eyes flicked upwards and Kathryn followed her gaze to a clump of mistletoe. 

“ _Phoradendron serotinum ,_” Seven said, taking a step closer to her. “Are you...familiar with the tradition?”

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat as she met Seven's gaze.

_ Is she asking_...?

“Yes,” Kathryn said softly, deciding to take a chance.

Seven lowered her head closer until Kathryn could see the frost forming on her ocular implant. Then, ever so gently, Seven pressed her lips to hers. 

The kiss was soft and sweet and it positively melted Kathryn. When Seven pulled back slightly, Kathryn opened her eyes. Seven gave her a shy sort of smile and Kathryn knew she was totally hooked. She felt an overwhelming wave of affection and she reached up to stroke Seven's cheek gently. She traced the edge of her implant with her thumb, the heat of her finger melting some of the frost. 

“We should go inside,” Kathryn murmured. “It's cold out here.”

“Yes,” Seven said, turning towards the door. “I still owe you a hot cocoa.”

Smiling, her heart pounding, Kathryn followed her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven stepped into the cabin, feeling nothing less than triumphant. She had gathered her courage and done what she had wanted to do for 26 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days. And Kathryn had not pulled away, had not told her to stop, was in fact smiling radiantly as she stepped into the cabin and looked around. 

“This is beautiful, Seven. And the Christmas tree,” she said, approaching the tree by the window. “Did Naomi help with this, too?”

“Yes, Captain. We devised an equation to perfect the distribution of lights and ornaments to make it aesthetically pleasing.”

“Call me Kathryn, Seven.”

“Kathryn,” Seven said, trying it aloud for the first time. “Would you like a hot cocoa?”

“Oh yes please,” she said, leaving the tree and walking over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

Seven stepped into the small kitchenette and ordered two cocoas from the replicator. 72 degrees Celsius, with marshmallows. The same way Naomi Wildman had taught her earlier. She took the mugs and joined Kathryn on the couch. 

“Your dress is beautiful by the way,” Kathryn said, accepting the mug. “I don't think I told you that.”

“Thank you, Kathryn. The Doctor helped me to pick it out. I have never worn anything like this before, it took some getting used to. Tom Paris said I looked hot but with the amount of skin exposed I find myself quite cool.”

“Hot doesn't mean 'hot', Seven, it means like...sexy,” she said, her cheeks flushing faintly. 

“Ah. Provocative, seductive, sexually stimulating.”

“Yes,” Kathryn said, chuckling slightly. 

“I have never seen you blush before, Kathryn,” Seven said, smiling slightly.

“And I have never seen you smile.”

“I find your blush to be very...sexy, Kathryn,” she said, taking a chance.

The blush deepened, spread to her throat, and disappeared beneath her sweater. Seven smiled wider, then sipped her cocoa. 

“This is really good cocoa,” Kathryn said after a moment. “It reminds me of Christmas back home.”

“Does that make you sad?”

“A little,” she admitted. “But...I'm glad I am here with you.”

“That pleases me,” Seven said. “I do not remember ever celebrating Christmas as a child and I thought at first it was an irrelevant Earth holiday.”

“What changed your mind?”

“You did, Kathryn. The opportunity to do something nice for you... I thought it likely this was a meaningful holiday for you. So I agreed to perform in the concert.”

“For me?”

“To show you...how far I have come since you took me in. I am no longer the cold, heartless person I was when you severed me from the Collective.”

“You were never heartless, Seven,” Kathryn said, setting her cup on the table and sliding closer to her. “and I have always been proud of you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn reached out and touched her cheek again tenderly. A look of affection flared in Seven's sapphire eyes and Kathryn angled her head down for another kiss. 

The kiss started slow, gentle like the first. Then she felt Seven's mouth move against hers, so she parted her lips, curious what the blonde would do. 

Seven took the initiative and Kathryn felt her tongue pass her lips. It was like an electric shock. Her warm, slick tongue found hers and massaged it slowly. She hadn't expected the rush of heat that spread like wildfire through her body. Kathryn gasped and fisted her hands in Seven's hair, threading her fingers through the blonde curls to pull her harder against her mouth. 

She felt Seven's arms around her, felt her hands on her back, then felt her hands slip beneath her sweater. She gasped at the feeling of bare skin and metal-tipped fingers on her skin, moving up her back to unhook her bra. 

“Seven,” she gasped, breaking the kiss. 

Seven paused but did not remove her hands. 

“Is this progressing too quickly for you, Kathryn?” Seven asked, tracing small circles on her back with one metal-tipped finger. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

“No. No, Seven, I just...are you sure this is what you want? I'm older than you, I'm your captain, I-”

“Kathryn,” Seven said, continuing to stroke her back. “i have known I loved you for over 2 years now. Possibly longer. I am certain.”

Seven resumed kissing her, then took a moment to pull off her sweater and bra. Kathryn's blush returned and Seven followed it, kissing her down her neck, down her chest. She cupped one breast gently with her Borg hand and Kathryn arched into her touch. 

Seven caressed her nipple with her metal-tipped thumb and it puckered under her touch. Then, she lowered her mouth to kiss her breast. 

Suddenly, she stood. 

“Unzip me, please?” she said, turning her back to her. 

Kathryn stood and was surprised to find her hands trembling as she reached for the zipper of her dress. Her breath caught as she slid the zipper down, revealing an expanse of perfect pale skin. The dress fell away and Seven turned around to face her. She wore red lace panties but no bra. Their breasts touched as Seven drew her in for a kiss. 

“May I finish undressing you, Kathryn?” she said against her lips, resting her hands on Kathryn's hips.

“Yes,” she breathed, her breath hitching as Seven's hands moved to the button of her pants. She unfastened her pants and slid them down, along with her underwear. Kathryn stepped out of them, shivering slightly, whether from the cool air or excitement she wasn't sure. 

Seven took her hand and pulled her closer to the fire. There was a soft rug in front of the fireplace and Kathryn wondered briefly how much of this Seven had planned out from the beginning.

“Lie down, Kathryn,” Seven said gently, releasing her hands.

Kathryn sat on the rug and looked up at Seven. Seven smiled down at her, a soft, sweet smile. Then she grasped the edge of her red underwear and pulled them down. Kathryn gasped softly as Seven's hairless mound was revealed. She caught a glimpse of wetness between her legs before Seven knelt before her to kiss her. 

Seven urged her back gently onto the rug until she lay flat on her back. She straddled her and kissed her sweetly, running her hands idly up and down her sides. Finally Seven inched her hands upwards to cup both of Kathryn's breasts. 

Kathryn sighed softly at the contact, then gasped again as Seven lowered her mouth to flick her tongue across one nipple. She arched her back, pushing more of her breast into Seven's hot mouth. Seven sucked her nipple between her lips and Kathryn felt a flood of moisture between her legs. 

Seven toyed her nipple with tongue and teeth, tweaking the other with her fingers. When she started moving down the plane of her stomach, Kathryn's breathing increased. It had been so long since anyone had touched her...she couldn't ever remember becoming aroused so quickly. 

Seven moved down between her legs then her tongue pushed through her outer lips to her hot center. 

“God, Seven!” she panted, gasping for breath. 

Seven hummed softly, running her tongue from the bottom of her slit to her clitoris. She repeated the action and Kathryn began unconsciously moving her hips in the same rhythm. Seven grasped her thighs to keep her in place as she began to flick her tongue over her clit.

Kathryn's orgasm caught her by surprise. She came strong and hard until she was gasping for breath, feeling like she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs. 


	11. Chapter 11

Seven moved up Kathryn's body to kiss her. Her skin was slick with sweat and she liked the way their bodies felt together. 

“You're amazing,” Kathryn panted. “Absolutely...amazing.”

Seven smiled, feeling rather smug. She had done a significant amount of research since she'd first realized her attraction to Kathryn. She hadn't been sure of her ability until now. The fact that she'd brought her lover to orgasm so quickly pleased her. 

The ache between her own legs had been forgotten until Kathryn shifted, pressing her thigh up against Seven's center. Seven couldn't help but gasp at the contact as her arousal spiked rapidly. She shifted back to put more of her weight on Kathryn's thigh, to press herself harder against her. Kathryn grasped her hips then sat up, pushing her back on the rug. 

Seven felt Kathryn's hand cup her mound and press one finger through her folds into her. She had never been penetrated before and she found herself arching her hips to press more. 

“You are so perfect,” Kathryn murmured, moving her thumb to circle her clit. “So perfectly hot...and wet...tight. Perfection.”

Seven let out a whimper, a sound she'd never known she was capable of. Kathryn smiled at her, a soft look in her gray eyes. 

“I love you,” she said, her voice low and husky, then again. “I love you, Seven.”

“I love you, too- ohh.” Seven gasped as Kathryn lowered her mouth to her sex. She replaced her thumb with her lips and kissed her clit briefly before stroking it with her tongue. Seven felt her body begin to tremble, then shake as Kathryn moved her finger inside of her while stroking her swollen bud with her tongue. 

Something was building deep inside of her. A sound and a feeling, like fire and lightning racing one another until she exploded from the inside with a guttural cry that may have been Kathryn's name. 

As her body relaxed she felt Kathryn moving against her, kissing her way up her body to kiss her lips. Seven felt dazed, unable to move or do anything but smile as Kathryn lay down next to her in front of the fire. 

“Merry Christmas, Seven.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think.


End file.
